Ice and Fire
by LadyOfTheFieryMoonlight
Summary: Alone in the forest, Katara felt like she was being watched. first fanfiction- no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lush chocolate tresses trailed sinuously down Katara's back as she gathered firewood for the group's campsite. Aang and Sokka were off on the other side of the island, gathering berries to go along with the dinner that they had planned for that evening. Katara was wearing her usual outfit, a blue kimono with lighter blue trim, which she raised to avoid staining the cloth. Alone in the forest, Katara felt like she was being watched, but dismissed the feeling because they hadn't seen anyone else on the island earlier, when they had scouted it out on Appa.

The island was closer to the borders of the Fire Nation than she would have liked, but it couldn't be helped. They were tired, and the small unchartered island was the first they had come across in several hours. Besides, they only planned to stay for a night or so. With no one on the island, it wasn't likely that they'd be discovered. Still, Katara knew that they would have to be careful not to be visible from the shoreline.

She raised her startlingly clear aquamarine blue eyes to the sunset, the molten hues of pink, purple, red, and gold mixing and shining on her eyes, changing the color to reflect those of the setting sun. It was getting late and Katara knew that she would have to head back to camp soon, or else Sokka and Aang would be worried about her. Clutching the bundle of sticks to her kimono-clad chest, Katara looked around her, trying to remember where they'd made camp only hours before. After a few minutes, she realized that she hadn't the faintest notion of where they might have been.

Desperate, Katara called out, "Aang? Sokka? GUYS??? Where are you???!" Hearing no response, Katara decided to try and find them, running out into the forest blindly.

Earlier that morning, the prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko, sat restlessly on his large bed made out of an exotic dark cherry wood, its sheets silken and of a crimson hue. The headboard was carved with intricate pictures of scenes with the gods and goddesses (like the Greek myths), stories which Zuko was particularly fond of because of his love of reading. Despite what most people saw of him, there was a sweet, sensitive side of Zuko which could only be brought out by the people he was closest to, like Uncle Iroh.

The rest of his room was fairly large, painted a deep maroon color which brought out the passionate colors of his bed, all of which resembling the color of his element, fire. He kept the room fairly bare, excepting his luxurious bed and an ornately carved desk which he kept beside his bed for important matters of the Fire Nation that he was responsible for. Despite the ire of his father, Zuko had still inherited some responsibility for his country. He was in charge of much of the nation's international affairs, which made sense considering that he resided on a large Fire Nation vessel, and travelled extensively while hunting the avatar.

Zuko stared intently at the painted ceiling, molten eyes not registering the delicate strokes which had so beautifully crafted the many humanoid figures which adorned his ceiling. He was restless. This was mainly due to the fact that he hadn't heard any word about the avatar in the last few days, except for a rumor that the group was nearing the borders of the Fire Nation, which worried Zuko.

After a few more minutes of staring at his painted ceiling, Zuko decided that he would be better off training until more word of the Avatar arrived. Having made this decision, Zuko slowly rolled up on his bed, toned muscles contracting as he sat up. He stretched his tanned arms out to his sides, clenching and unclenching his fists. Springing from his bed, Zuko opened his heavy wooden closet door, selecting an outfit and dressing gracefully. He donned his usual red tunic over a black under-outfit and stepped into sturdy crimson boots that went up to just below his knees. Not bothering to brush his shaggy ebony black hair out of his golden eyes, Zuko made his way to the smaller ships in the storage of his vessel, that were meant for going ashore.

There was a small island nearby that Zuko knew of. It was not well known, uncharted if he had heard correctly, and was unnamed. It would be the perfect place to keep his mind occupied—a place where he could train in seclusion and not be bothered. Zuko lowered the small vessel into the water and climbed down the shining metallic ladder which led down to the water, finally allowing him to climb into the boat. He grasped the oars and began rowing, setting off for the island. His arms made broad sweeping movements, controlling the oars of the boat quickly and efficiently, propelling the prince towards the coast of the unnamed island.

When his boat touched the unmarred sandy coast of the island, Zuko jumped out into the water, pulling his craft further inland. Once he had secured it out of the reach of the tide, Zuko made his way towards the tree line, wanting to find a secluded place to train.

Katara bent over wheezing, having run without pause for several minutes. The sticks she had gathered clattered to the ground. She gasped. The scent of smoke invaded her nostrils. In the clearing before her, the prince of the fire nation moved, working through a sequence of techniques, his movements controlled. Quickly, Katara crouched down, hiding herself behind the foliage of the forest, her crystalline eyes locked on his form, so careful in his movements, a look of concentration on his pale face. Golden eyes seemed glazed as he moved, which worked to Katara's favor as he was less likely to notice her creep away. She had to get to Aang and Sokka, she knew. She had to warn them, but her gaze was transfixed on the man before her, on his tense muscles, the fire swirling around him, his molten eyes fixed on her hiding place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_She had to warn them, but her gaze was transfixed on the man before her, on his tense muscles, the fire swirling around him, his molten eyes fixed on her hiding place._

With a strangled noise, Katara fell backwards, slamming against the ground as Zuko dealt the bush she had been hiding behind a deadly blow. Striding purposely towards her, the prince thrust his fists out, sending fire spewing out in her general direction. The blaze caught her kimono, burning her legs as the fabric began to smolder. She cried out in pain.

Katara, as much as she was able due to the burns on her legs, tried in vain to get away from the angry prince, backing against the trunk of a tree as he progressed towards her. Why couldn't Aang or Sokka be there to protect her? Why did she venture out alone? She looked up to the face of the angry prince, the golden eyes she had admired now gazing angrily at her, his stance dominant and powerful. She cowered against the tree, awaiting another onslaught of fire.

"Ah!!!! No, Zuko! Wait!" Her pained, wide blue eyes gazed up at him, momentarily halting him in his attack. Zuko gazed upon the tormented yet beautiful face of the young waterbender, her scorched yet full-figured form pushing against a tall oak tree, trying to escape him. It hadn't been so long since he'd seen her tied to a very similar tree, holding her mother's necklace against her. Now, he noticed the glinting blue choker contrasting against the deep tan of her skin.

"Where is the avatar?!" Zuko asked. Perhaps if he could just get an answer out of her, he wouldn't have to keep hurting the girl. It was mostly out of surprise that he had injured her to begin with. Seeing her gaze locked on him from the foliage had jolted him out of his deep concentration. He had come to this island to escape the frustration of not having any leads on the avatar. Now, one of the boy's closest companions was before him, giving him new hope of restoring his lost honor.

The girl was silent, not relinquishing any information that might save her. Scowling, Zuko asked again, "Where is the Avatar, waterbender?! What are you doing on this island?" Frustrated, he yelled again, "Why were you watching me?"

She cast her eyes down, trying to avoid his penetrating stare. She stayed that way until she heard a slight crunching noise, the sound of old leaves and twigs being crunched beneath feet, only to feel a callused hand grasp her chin and force her head up to face him. He looked frustrated and desperate, but she picked up on a strange glint in his gaze, almost as if he wanted the information so that he wouldn't have to do anything further to her. Katara knew that if circumstances had been a little less unexpected, the prince would have most likely acted differently, threatening her perhaps, but not going so far as to wound her. The burns currently afflicting her legs were a result of the fire prince having been startled by her.

Deciding to cooperate, if only to relieve that anguished part of Zuko that she had a feeling didn't actually want to hurt her, not to mention make her own situation a bit better, Katara murmured painfully, "I don't know where Aang is. We were separated and I was looking for him when I found you."

She heard him grunt disdainfully, annoyed by this turn of events. He cast a quick glance at her legs, brow furrowing. She wouldn't be able to lead him to the camp, physically or verbally. Beyond that, short of scouting out the entire island alone, which would mean that Zuko would have to leave Katara alone, there really wasn't any logical way the prince could hope to find the avatar. Also, if he were to face the avatar and the water tribe boy alone, not to mention that great flying thing, he would be at a disadvantage, being one against three (including Appa). Zuko sighed. While the idea of going after the avatar was still tempting for him, he had to consider that going off alone would mean that he would have to leave the waterbender by herself in the dense forest, wounded and immobile, which didn't sit well with him. It just didn't seem honorable.

A silence rested between them, Zuko in consideration, Katara in fear and anticipation of what he would do. She looked steadily at the ground, arms loosely wrapped around her torso. Zuko had been quiet for a long pause and Katara felt tense. She jerked delicately when she felt strong, defined, muscular arms enclose around her, lifting her small frail body from the ground. He held her gently against his chest, taking care not to further injure her legs. Katara looked up to his face confusedly, which pointed directly ahead, not facing her.

"What?" Katara murmured, not understanding why Zuko was being so gentle with her.

He spared her a brief glance before responding to her unasked question, "I'm taking you back to my ship to use as a hostage against the avatar. You can't lead me to the camp, and even if I found the avatar, I would be outnumbered three to one. The avatar won't go far without his precious waterbender!!!"

Katara gave a startled gasp before suddenly flailing in his arms, stunning him long enough to get back onto her feet and start for the tree line, her stride a sort of pained jog. The prince recovered soon after, sprinting after the waterbender as she neared a denser section of the woods. She felt him grab her around the waist, harsher than before. He held his right palm against the long column of her throat, his threat implicit. Twin trails of tears made their way down her tanned rosy cheeks, dripping over his hand on her neck. He shifted closer, face in her long luxurious hair, his mouth by her ear, and said lowly, "I wouldn't try that again if I were you. I won't be so forgiving next time."

She stifled a sob as he swung her back up into his arms, holding her more securely as he headed back through the clearing, towards the shoreline. Katara turned her head away from him, wincing as her bruised neck shifted, trying to hide her tears from him.

Zuko's brow furrowed as he glanced down at the young waterbender, face turned away from him and shaking slightly with each shaky intake of breath. He noticed the newly forming bruise on her neck, an injury he had caused. He felt the salty tears hit the sleeve of his shirt, felt the moisture against his skin. She looked so tormented to Zuko, and it pained him slightly to think that he had caused this. He hadn't meant to really hurt her. Perhaps scare her, but not to the extent he had done.

"I'm sorry."

Katara looked up, startled by his words. His golden eyes looked down at her softly, his face white in the light of the moon, which shined down on them.

He didn't go on to say any more, instead just continuing to admire the way her face looked in the pale, white light. Her expression softened and her eyes drifted shut. He had a feeling she wouldn't remember his apology when she woke. She was hurt and exhausted, and he had just told her that he was planning to use her as a hostage against the avatar. She was his prisoner, and despite the fact that she was his enemy, Zuko knew that his honor demanded that he treat the young girl well.

She was fast asleep by the time he reached his small vessel. He loaded her into it gently before situating himself and taking the long oars back up in his strong, manly hands. His black hair shimmered and fell into his eyes, which looked silver in the light, as he moved gracefully forward and backward, splitting the water with his oars. The water looked inky black in the night, waves glimmering romantically as the moon overlooked the two young benders making their way to the Firenation vessel.

Author's Note:

Geeze, I got a pretty harsh flame for the last chapter, but thanks to everyone who gave me a good review. I've been going through some depression lately. I just got out of a bad relationship, but there's just something about writing Zutara fanfiction that gives me hope for men. I mean, I like to think that I'll find a guy like him (though hopefully not as violent as he was in this chapter), who cares about honor and treating women respectfully. Chivalry is not dead!

Also, check out my Buffy the Vampire Slayer oneshot. I love Willow/Xander, and it's my first attempt at writing the pairing. Let me know what you think! Please review! Thanks!!!


End file.
